semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
House Xisor
House Xisor is one of the few "high noble" houses in the Kreedian Empire, and the richest house within all of Kreedia. It holds a seat in the Imperial Council of Nobles and being considered as one of the most powerful families in Kreedia. Originally the ancient tribal chiefs of the brutal Xisorii Clan, the house of Xisor was founded after the Clan was conquered and its lord surrendered their lands. This was mostly because the southern isles, which valued only strength, would only follow the Xisors, and would resist Aedan's rule otherwise. Traditionally, the Xisors have served as fearless and brutal generals loyal to the Emperor, but the house's traditions of strength fell for a long period as the Lords became weaker. This however was changed with Corvus's crushing of the Reynold uprising. The current Lord of house Xisor is Lord Corvus Xisor. His heir is Lord Logan Xisor after the abdication from succession of Lord Lucan Xisor. Hundreds of years before Aedan's landing, the southern isles (known more commonly at the time as Derlaidan or Derlais) was ruled over by the local Derlaidian people, who share ancestry with the Graecans. A group of fair-skinned raiders from the region now known as 'wolf isle' were fleeing a great darkness in the north, and determined that the vulnerable but peaceful isles were prime targets for their invasion. Ruled by a man (possibly a woman?) named Xisor, this nomadic group of sea-farers invaded and fought the local population. Xisor (reportedly written Zisor or Xisori at the time) was the elected king, as the invaders were in fact a collection of united tribes, each ruled over by a 'Jaegan'. The local lands had been governed by native lords and chiefs, but these lords were prone to electing a king also in times of war, usually from the same family. Choosing a local warrior woman named Shirwen, Xisor and Shirwen fought a bloody war against each other. When the islands were attacked by the first rampaging horde of undead however, that had now covered all mainland Europa, Xisor and Shirwen united to push away the threat and save the isles. Deciding that together they were far stronger, Xisor and Shirwen married, forming a new kingdom- the kingdom of the southern isles, ruled over now by the house if Xisor. When Aedan the conqueror landed in the west, house Xisor was at the spearhead of a rallied barbarian army, hoping to repell the invaders. Fighting ferociously and without mercy, the Xisoriian armies battled across the south of Kreedia, finally surrendering when the first lord Xisor, simply called Xisor, surrendered at the battle of Docatrin. Offered lands and wealth, house Xisor siezed the southern isles as vassals of Aedan, and the new Lord Xisor was named as one of Aedan's three Generals. Members: *Lord Corvus Xisor, master of the house, Duke of Old Stern. *Lord Lucan Xisor, Lord Admiral of the 7th Fleet. *Lady Lilian Xisor, duchess of Old Stern. *Lord Logan Xisor, son of Lucan Xisor.